Zoey Jenson
Bio Zoey Jenson is a monster in Yepi City. Zoey grew up in Yepi City with her father and mother. Zoey usually spent her days with close friends. Zoey once worked at I Luv U as a cashier. She was well known by the city. She was doing so well, that her boss moved her up to head chef. She met Dustbin Beaver and instantly had a crush on him. They became good friends. When the city was shifted, Zoey decided to quite her job as a cook and moved on as a cashier for Starfish Bucks. Zoey and her boss, Ursula got along very well. She did not work with the other employees as much. When she would be done with her shift, Zoey would often try to capture Yeplings as pets. When ghosts roamed the city, Zoey brung everyone into her house to keep them safe. She then met the Tooth Fairy, which she was transported into the past. She returned to the present minutes later. She and Grudga got along very well. Unlike most children in Yepi City, Zoey and her younger brother, Davis got along very well. Zoey often helped her younger brother with his homework until a devastating day when Davis was on the bus going home from school, and was flipped into a ditch when a careless driver crashed into it. Zoey was heart broken and later attended his funeral along with the rest of the city. Because of this, Zoey's mother decided to leave their home. Zoey had the house to herself. Alvin, Zoey's best friend did not hang out with her that much anymore. Zoey didn't know what to do. When the city shifted into it's fourth shift, Zoey was not seen as much. She took the dye out and left it by her natural color, black. Until one day when a new house was built onto Barfington Road. Zoey had moved in with her father, grandfather, and sister Sarah. Her sister was diagnosed with cancer leaving her with no hair. Zoey got a job as a first grade teacher in Yepilond Elementry. She often substitutes for the teachers that don't attend school. She is very skilled when she was left in the woods with others. She then made a play titled Pirate's Revenge and was a hit by the city. After Red's mother passed away, Zoey volunteered to take care of Red for a few weeks. After Zoey met Michael (a neighbor), she decided to date him. They then had a child, who Zoey named Charlotte. Because of this, Zoey moved in with Michael. Later on, she decided to move out and move in with The Cuellars. She went to the Wurl Pool with them and had a lot of fun. After realizing that she wanted to be more independent, Zoey got a new house and has lived there ever since. When the killer returned, Zoey along with Miles, Jennifer, Lashawna, Michael, and Uncle Grandpa left to Dinkle Island. The killer found them and Zoey and Miles hid from him. When he captured the rest of the people, Miles threw her bomb extentions at the killer giving them enough to escape. Unfortunatley, Zoey was too injured and was left behind. On Swalloween, Zoey stayed in her house handing out candy and eyeballs to trick or eaters. After everything was okay, Zoey, along with the other girls hung out together. She also won money while hanging out. On her nineteenth birthday, Zoey decided to take her and her family on a vacation to a hotel. She also invited The Cuellars and The Takaras as well. While getting there, there was a bit of confusion. Mainly dealing with the fact that Zoey said Tickle Island instead of the hotel area. When everything was sorted out, most of the grown ups left to The Casino near by. Leaving Zoey, Smurphette, and Sarah Takara to watch the kids. While playing, many of the children constantly got injured due to their horsing around. Trivia * Zoey Jenson was born in Yepi City * Her original hair color is black * Zoey has had pink, black, and blonde as a hair color * Zoey has a child named Charlotte * She was dating Michael, Charlotte's father * Zoey worked as a cashier and chef * Zoey currently works as a first grade teacher and also substitutes for absent teachers * Zoey has two siblings, Davis and Sarah * She once had a crush on Dustbin Beaver * She was released in Season 2 * Zoey has taken karate lessons * Zoey went to the Wurl Pool several times * Zoey has lived with The Takaras and The Cuellars * Zoey is the species of the Lego